


I let it burn, not afraid to feel it shine on me.

by fueledbybooks



Category: Arrow (TV 2012)
Genre: F/M, bratva!Oliver
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-26
Updated: 2014-12-26
Packaged: 2018-03-03 15:55:40
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,691
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2856641
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fueledbybooks/pseuds/fueledbybooks
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>She needed protection and he agreed to give it to her. Somehow they ended up giving each other so much more.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I let it burn, not afraid to feel it shine on me.

**Author's Note:**

> This started as a tiny inspiration from the movie "Like crazy" and it totally evolved into this monster. Hope you enjoy it!  
> You can yell at me on twitter! (@fueledbybooks)
> 
> PS: If you see any grammar mistakes, tell me, this was edited at 6am in the morning by me hahah.

One would think that after falling into the relationship because of reasons other than love, Felicity and Oliver would not care about each other. They thought so too, but the pull they felt towards the other was something they couldn’t fight, and did they try.

It all started with the little touches, which at first surprised Felicity, the bratva were not known for being gentle, and Oliver being a freaking mountain of muscles didn’t help with the gentle image, until one day they were in a meeting with several people until Diggle whispered something to his ear, sending him away. Felicity felt his hand on her upper arm and her eyes snapped to his instantly, they weren’t the touching kind, not even the hand in arm contact, but if Oliver noticed that him touching her was atypical, he didn’t show.

“I’ll be right back, Felicity.” He said and she could only nod an answer before he turned around. He always, since day one when she didn’t like him at all, even since then he had always had a way of saying her name, like it was a secret and he could break an important promise if he said it too loud.

 

It started gradually, hand in her or his arm, or his hand on the small of her back. His fingertips getting familiar with the smoothness of her skin, always seeking more but not pursuing it.  Oliver knew the first time his hand connected with her back – he swears it was to keep her from stumbling- he was in trouble, the electricity making his nerves kick as he found himself unable to take a step back. He knew she was beautiful and Oliver would be lying if he said he didn’t think at least once of her naked body in full contact with his as they lost themselves in pleasure. He wasn’t a soft touches and whispers person, he was a I want it so I’ll take it person, fast, hard, dirty and quick and whilst he could easily imagine himself doing that with Felicity, more often than he would ever care to tell, he imagined a softer scenery, they bodies slowly becoming one in that particular dance, the morning sun shining through, the smiles that turn into kisses, hands intertwined, the warmth inside and out, the gentle situations he hated to get involved in, he could imagine that with her, which scared him shitless. He owned her protection and nothing more, that was their deal, yet he found himself giving it to her almost absentmindedly. He fought it every day, the urge to let himself go.

He came back with a his favorite jacket ruined –and it had nothing at all to do with the way Felicity’s eyes roamed over him every time he wore it- and his t-shirt wet with his blood. Felicity, who was reading a book in the couch on the living room of the mansion, her eyes wide as she took him in.

“Oh my God, What happened to you?” She asked, approaching him then put her hand on the side of his face, stroking his cheek briefly before looking down on his injuries, Oliver wished he had grabbed his hand on his, pressing it to his cheek.

“It’s okay, they’re just scratches, Felicity.” He told her and she just scoffed.

“Scratches? You’re bleeding, Oliver!” Felicity sighed and grabbed his hand. “Come, let’s take care of your scratches.”

Oliver let himself be lead to one of the bathrooms, feeling that he was being led to something more meaningful.

 

“What do you mean you haven’t seen Star Wars?” Felicity’s looking at him like he’s from another planet and he can’t help but chuckle.

“No, Felicity. I haven’t. Before being Bratva I wasn’t really into another thing that didn’t involve girls, alcohol or pissing my dad off. And after, I just didn’t have the time.” He said simply, eyeing the way her hair fell on her back out of her usual ponytail. Oliver reached and touched the endings with his fingertips. They had grown closer the past two months, the physical connection small but now they didn’t avoid each other, instead they talked and ate together.

“Oh, no, Mister. We’re changing that, right now. That just can’t happen.”  She said and started looking for the movie on Netflix as he watched her, she was just so unexpected in so many ways.

“Anything you say, boss.” He said and flattened his hand on the small of her back, moving his thumb slowly. Oliver was sure that since this new development in their relationship appeared, he touched Felicity more than she touched him, but he didn’t mind because he often found her leaning towards him. Sometimes he would just touch her upper arm to feel her warmth, know that she was there for real.

“You’re in for an adventure, buddy.” She said as she put play on the movie. Felicity leaned back till her head rested on her shoulder, her body instantly stiffening, she was always careful touching him, afraid of what he would do, but she felt so comfortable, she hadn’t thought about it, just accommodated herself there. Suddenly, he moved his arm so it would snake on her waist, pulling her a little closer. Felicity sighed and relaxed as they watched the movie, well, as she watched half of it before falling asleep.

 

From that moment on, their touching got worst. Some days she’ll hug him, or he would kiss her in the cheek before he left. If people noticed anything, they didn’t say, of course, Diggle was not people.

“So… what’s going on with you and Felicity?” he asked, Diggle was never one to be anything but direct. Oliver didn’t even bother looking up from this paperwork.

“Nothing.”

“Yeah, it sure doesn’t look like nothing. Suddenly you speak with each other, man, and you go all heart eyes on her.”

“I do not go heart eyes on anyone, Diggle.” He said abruptly, glaring at him.

“Yes you do, pal. It’s terrible to see.” Diggle said and chuckled.

“Nothing is happening, we’re just… talking as you said. Not ignoring each other, I guess.”

“Well, I’m glad. It’s better if you two get along, for the sake of business and all.”

“Yeah… for the sake of business.” Oliver said.

Later that day they were having dinner, business started going off the window.

“This tastes really good, Felicity. I didn’t know you could cook.” Oliver says between bites. When he came to the mansion, he found Felicity in the kitchen and she was cooking.

“I do, not much, but I can cook a decent meal.” She replied, smiling.

“More than decent.” Oliver told her.

“Shush, I bet you say that to all the girls who cook for you.” She said teasingly, looking down to her plate.

“Only to the beautiful ones.” He said and winked at her when she looked back. A blush making her cheeks pink, making her adorable. After that, Oliver wanted to see that blush on her face again.

 

It was her birthday and Oliver had gathered some Bratva members that were friends with Felicity and he had brought her mom to dinner to surprise her. He felt that after all the time she spent working in Palmer Technologies and also sometimes for Oliver, she deserved it. It was nothing fancy really, just dinner in the mansion, the only difference from everyday dinner was that her mom was here and there was more food than normal.

She looked beautiful; Felicity was wearing a tight grey dress that hugged her curves sinfully, with two orange rectangles on the waist and black shoulders. He really did try to take his eyes off her, but she looked stunning and her eyes were shinning with amusement and happiness.

 

Later that night, he walked her to her room, to which she laughed telling him that his was just down the hall from her room, and they were in a mansion full with bratva soldiers, nothing could happen to her.

“Thank you for tonight, Oliver.” Felicity said when they reached her door, he stood there with his gift for her burning a hole on his pants.

“I… actually, I have a gift for you.” He said nervously. Reaching for his side pocket, he took the little package and handed it to her. Felicity was eyeing him with wide eyes.

“You didn’t…” she started to say as she opened the little case, her voice softening in a whisper. “have to.” Felicity stood there looking at the ring in her hands, which made Oliver nervous.

“I didn’t know what to get you, so I went to a jewelry shop. Apparently the moss agate is supposed to bring the wearer happiness.” She was looking at him now, her eyes curious. “Which is something I wish for you every day, and it also happens to be the closest I could get to your name.” he finished quickly, pursing his lips and looking down, not able to maintain her gaze.

“Oliver…” she said and took a step closer to him, their shoes almost touching. “It’s beautiful, thank you.” And with that, Felicity kissed the corner of his mouth, it was a peck, nothing outrageous about it, but it sent both their bodies into flames.

Felicity leaned back and watched into Oliver’s darkening eyes. All air seemed to vanish suddenly from the room. She hadn’t really thought about kissing him, even if it was as innocent as that. Felicity watched as his lips parted before looking down and stepping back, the tension was too much.

“Goodnight, Oliver.” She said and turned around to enter her bedroom.

“Felicity.” Oliver called her and she turned around abruptly, his face suddenly inches from hers, even if she only had a second to acknowledge the closeness before his lips descended on hers. It was an innocent kiss like before, just that he was kissing her whole mouth and not just the corners of it. Felicity moved softly her lips, kissing him a bit boldly and he responded by sucking lightly her bottom lip between his, before pecking her lips again and finally stepping back just enough so he could see her eyes.

“Goodnight, Felicity.” He whispered and smiled at her, then turned around and began walking to his bedroom.

 

 

Their next kiss was nothing like the first one.

He was pissed as he walked to her bedroom, he was oh-so-pissed. Oliver almost had a heart attack when Roy called telling him they couldn’t find Felicity, his heart suddenly weighted a million tons and he couldn’t breathe.

Oliver entered the room without knocking and found her sitting on her desk, typing something on her computer.

“What the hell were you thinking?” he practically screamed at her, making Felicity jump in surprise.

“Oh, not you too.” She just said, sighing.

“Fuck yes, me too. Are you out of your mind, Felicity? Roy is your bodyguard for a reason, he’s supposed to protect you, but he can’t do that if you ditch him  and go alone to God knows where!”  Oliver approached her, driven by anger and fear.

“Sometimes it gets too much, Oliver. I needed time alone.” Felicity replied, standing up.

“Time alone? Felicity, you came to us for protection and you’re not letting us work. What if something happened to you? Jesus, Что я буду делать, если что-то случилось с вами?” he muttered the last part to himself, passing his hands over his face in distress, his nerves were about to burst.

“Well, I’m fine, Oliver. Nothing happened.” She reassured him, a small smile on her face.

“Yeah, but what if it had? You’re no good dead!” Oliver said and grimaced at both the image and how that sounded. Felicity glared at him.

“First, don’t yell at me. Second, if anything happened, it would’ve been my fault, so, if I ended up being a pretty little angel in heaven, I only had myself to blame, Oliver. Third, why do you care? If I die, in any case, you’d be free of the deal.” Her voice was sharp and Oliver looked at her shocked.

“I care because I care, Felicity! God, Ты будешь мне конец. I don’t’ care about the deal, Felicity, I care about keeping you safe. Do you understand?” his voice was pleading, but fuck it, Oliver felt his whole soul was in anguish.

Felicity looked at him with wide eyes, her mouth opening and closing without making a sound.

“Oliver, I…” she started.

“Don’t ever do that to me again, Felicity. Ever.” Oliver said and closed the distance between them, his arms hugging her middle, bringing her closer to his chest as he kissed her. He poured all his fear into that kiss, and groaned softly when her arms hugged his neck, hands caressing the nape of his neck. Oliver guided them until she was pressed between the wall and his body.  Eventually the kiss slowed down to an end. Oliver put his forehead against hers as he regained his breath.

“I’ll have to do it more often if I’m rewarded by that later.” Felicity said and Oliver chuckled before opening his eyes.

“Please don’t, I’ll kiss you like that every day if you promise not pull a stunt like that again, ребенок.” He reached and pushed a strand of hair away from her face.

“You drive a hard bargain, Mr. Queen.” Felicity said, her voice low as she continued to caress the nape of his neck. Oliver smiled and pressed his lips against hers in a brief kiss.

“I am a good business man, Miss Smoak, what can I say?”

The good thing about Oliver Queen was that he never backed down on a promise.

 

Their mouths were battling for dominance, the movie forgotten as they lay on the couch.

Oliver had a hard time not touching Felicity since their last encounter two weeks ago and Felicity found it adorable and a turn on. He always had a hand on her. On her shoulder, the small of her back, her hips or just simply holding her hand. She should’ve expected something like that from him, but it still surprised her. The first time, Felicity was talking to Diggle about possible security improvements on the house system when she felt a body hug her from behind and settle a kiss on the place where her shoulder met her neck.

“Hey.” Oliver simply said, smirking at the confused look she was giving him. Felicity looked between him and Diggle, who was staring at them with a growing shit-eating grin on his face.

“What happened to business, huh?” Diggle commented and she felt Oliver scoff behind her.

“It’s all her fault.” He replied.

“How is it my fault?” Felicity screeched, poking his shoulder.

“Well, I, for one, would like to say it was finally time you came around, man. And also, try to keep your hands mostly to yourself; I’d rather not lose my eyesight.” Diggle said and with that he left.

“For the record, it was you who assaulted me the first time. I’m innocent here.” Felicity said as she turned around in his embrace, placing both hands on his chest.

“Innocent? Yeah, I must remember the positive response wrongly, then.” Oliver smiled and nuzzled the tip of his nose against hers.

“Oh, would you like some help remembering?” Felicity replied, her voice lowering a few tones.

“Please, Miss Smoak.” He said and closed the distance between their lips, meeting in a slow dance. He was sure he would never get bored of kissing this woman.

 

 

Two months later found them on the airport. Oliver and Diggle had to go to Russia for an unknown period of time, business called and even though Oliver tried to get the bratva to need him only for a short amount of time, the matter was complicated and they didn’t know when they were going to be able to solve it. The trip to the airport was silent as Diggle drove, with Roy beside him. Oliver was hugging Felicity close to his side, his hand under the hoodie –his hoodie- she was wearing, the past two days they had been more inseparable than usual. Last night they disappeared for the world, only going out of Oliver’s Bedroom to grab some food, he spent day and night memorizing Felicity’s body and her reactions to him, storing it carefully on his mind.

They had been lying on the bed after a particularly exhaustive session of lovemaking; Oliver had a hand on her tight, his thumb caressing the skin there as he enjoyed the silence.

“Oliver…” Felicity’s voice was barely audible.

“Hmm?” Oliver hummed, not stopping his hand.

“I think I love you.” His whole body stilled and his eyes snapped to hers. Oliver forgot how to breathe for several moments, but for the first time he didn’t fight the warmness that filled his chest at the thought that someone as remarkable as Felicity Smoak could love someone as broken as he was. A small smile made its way to his face.

“You think?” he asked, sounding more confident and calm than he felt.

“Well, actually I know. I think I’ve known for a while now, but I guess that was my way of giving you some space, I know you don’t feel the same way, and it’s okay, I don’t need you to say it. I think I just needed you to know that I love you, you deserve it, even if the sentence came as a bit doubtful. I know I love you, and it’s okay. Please don’t freak out on me, you don’t have to say it back, seriously, you just-” Oliver squeezed her thigh, silencing her before he propped himself on his elbow, half hovering over her. His blue eyes were intense, he always was like that, Felicity knew, but there was this new shine in them.

“I really don’t know how you can think that I don’t feel the same. I know I suck at communicating.” Oliver said and tucked a stray of hair behind her ear. “Hell, I apparently suck a whole lot more than I thought, but I intend to fix that from now on. Felicity Smoak, I love you, so much. You came into my life and tore everything apart in the best way, you let the light in and I’m grateful for that.” Oliver smiled softly at her, her eyes shining with happy tears.

“I like your definition of sucking at communicating.” She giggled and brought him down to by the neck to kiss him.

Now the air seemed heavy as they clung to each other on the back seat of the car. Oliver stroked the ring in Felicity’s hand, she always wore it and sometimes Oliver let himself entertain the idea of putting another ring on her fingers.

 

“We’ll leave you two alone.” Diggle said and headed to get through the security check up on the airport while Roy muttered a “I’ll wait for you in the car, Lis.”

Felicity and Oliver stood with his arms looped around her waist as they gazed at each other, her eyes wetter now, he knew Felicity was trying hard not to cry because it would make it so hard for him to leave. He gave her a sad little smile and a whimper caught in her throat. Oliver felt his heart pound in his chest painfully; he kissed her gently as she locked her hands behind his neck, pulling him impossibly closer.

“You’re killing me, baby.” He whispered against her mouth. He kissed the tear that escaped and continued to kiss soft pecks all over her face.

“I’m sorry, I’m just going to miss you very much. Just… go do your job as badassly as you can and come back home to me, alright?” she said, smiling.

“I’ll always come back to you. I love you, do you understand?” Oliver looked at her, his gaze never wavering, he needed her to understand. Felicity cupped his face on her hands.

“I love you too, Oliver.” She said and kissed him quickly again before disentangling herself from him.

Oliver kissed her forehead before making his way to the security checks, knowing he left an important piece behind.

 

 

Four days later, he’s about to put on his suit jacket when the sound of paper makes him stop, he touches the jacket till he found the envelope on the inside pocket. The white envelope had his name written by Felicity; Oliver quickly recognized it, the tips of his mouth twitching with a small smile.

He opened the envelope and took the piece of paper that was inside.

 

_Oliver:_

_I really hope you’ll find this sooner or later because if not, it will be awfully awkward. Also, I hope it’s sooner rather than later because my patience is short and I don’t trust myself to not ask you to look into this pocket so you’ll finally find it._

_Anyway, the news about your trip got me thinking – PS: I’m sure I’m missing you, hotshot.- that I have something to remember you by every day, but you don’t… that is taking the assumption you actually want to remember me every day, If not, just ignore this. But if you do, look inside, I spent a while looking something that wouldn’t hurt your macho persona… hope you like it._

_PS2 (Updated while you’re showering before we're leaving to the airport because I’m sneaky like that.): I love you._  
  
 _Felicity_.

 

 

Oliver rubbed a hand over his chest, trying to ease the sudden heaviness that came with missing her terribly. He folded the note carefully and  put it back on the envelope before retrieving a braided-like brown leather bracelet, but what surprised Oliver was the little circle-shaped moss agate stone hanging from it, his heart constricted. He immediately clasped it on his wrist, rubbing the little stone between his index finger and thumb. Taking his phone from his pocket, he took a picture of himself with his wrist showing off and a grin on his face.

 

**Now I have something to remind me daily to work my ass off so I can come back home to you. Russia is particularly cold without my personal sun with me. I miss you and I love you. O-**

He wasn’t hoping for a reply because it was one am in Starling city, so he was surprised when his phone beeped.

The message was a photo of  Felicity hugging a pillow in what seemed to be their bed –it was technically his, but he called it theirs.-  pouting at the camera.

 

_I’m glad you liked it! I’m stealing your bed because it smells like you, that’s how much I miss you and I’m not afraid to sound like those lame couples. I love you too, now go and kick some asses! (Not literally, you know, unless it’s necessary)._

 

 

It took Oliver almost four months to come back to Starling city and he felt worn to his bones, he had adapted to the constant ache from missing her, and it made him cranky –Felicity had talked to him about it; apparently Diggle couldn’t stand his broodiness anymore-. He was tired and he wanted to sleep in his bed- or sleep, for that matter, he soon learned that sleep wouldn’t come easy to him without her there; really, it was a bit pathetic- , curled around his favorite blonde. As soon as they had their luggage, he and Diggle made their way to the parking lot where a car was waiting for them. They turned on the corner and his steps faltered when he heard his name.

“Oliver!” Felicity screamed, a grin growing on her face as she detached herself from her leaning position beside Roy on the car before started to walk quickly to them. His pace quickened too and he didn’t stop until he was right in front of her. Oliver didn’t give her time to greet him before his mouth was pressed against hers is a searing kiss, Felicity was shocked for two beats before hugging his neck. He snaked his arms around her, lifting her off the floor and she soon got the message, locking her legs around him. The kiss was hot but quick, Oliver felt at ease for the first time since he left. Felicity planted pecks on his cheeks, nose, forehead and each corner of his lips before looking at him.

“Hey there.” She said, biting her bottom lips as she smiled.

“Hi, красивый.” He replied with a smile.

“Welcome home.” Felicity said and he beamed, the word home resonated on his brain. Dear God, he had missed her.

“What? No hello for me, the brave soldier who had to tolerate Mr. Broody here?” Diggle said from somewhere behind Felicity and she laughed and Oliver lowered her back on the ground, not before giving her a quick kiss. Felicity hugged Diggle too and then returned next to Oliver, grabbing the hand that had his bracelet, smiling at him.

“Let’s go, Raisa is waiting on us with a yummy meal."

 

The whole hour it took to get to the mansion, Oliver spent with his arms around Felicity, the first 20 minutes or so Felicity kept asking about their stay in Russia, sparing all the gory details, Oliver and Diggle tried to satisfy her curiosity.

“I swear to God, he practically growled to the man.” Diggle commented and Felicity giggled.

“It couldn’t have been that bad, John.” Felicity said, smiling.

“Believe me, I’m not taking him to a long trip like this one without you.” Diggle said and Oliver groaned, putting his face on the crook of Felicity’s neck inhaling her perfume.

“Look what you’ve done, you made the teddy bear sad.” She said, amusement in her voice. Oliver bit her neck softly before leaning back.

“I’m not a teddy bear, Felicity.”

“Fine, you’re a super macho dude. Look at me, I drink beer and check out cars.” She stuck her tongue out to him and he couldn’t help but smile at the childish act. He kissed her, hugging her closer to him, her hands playing with his hair. 

“Did I tell you I missed you?” he whispered in her ear and she hugged him tighter.

“A couple of times, but it’s okay because I missed you very, very much, too.”  Felicity replied. “So much that tomorrow I asked for the day off because I don’t have any intention of leaving the bed.” She finished, voice low and playful, making Oliver groan.

“You’re mine tonight, Smoak.”

“And tomorrow, after that we’ll see if I get tired of you or whatever.”  Felicity leaned back and narrowed her eyes full of mirth at him.

 

 

“Dinner was delicious, Raisa. Thank you.” Oliver said.

“No problem, Mr Queen. It’s a pleasure to have you back.” She replied.

“I’m spent, tho. I’ll see you guys tomorrow.”  Oliver got up and offered her hand to Felicity beside him, ignoring the knowing looks of his friends.

“Try not to yell too much, I need my beauty sleep.” Roy said, disinterested.

“I make no promises.”  Oliver shouted over his shoulder. He contained himself in the walk towards the room, because once he started, he wouldn’t be able to stop.

Once they closed the door, his mouth was already hot in hers, pressing her to the wall. He had so many fantasies and his hand had been a poor substitute of Felicity.

“God, I missed this.” She said as she trailed her hands over his chest, unbuttoning his shirt. Oliver groaned when her hands made contact with his skin.

“My hand did a lame job in your place.” He tells her as they separate to remove the rest of the clothing.

“Yeah? Well, how about my hand?” Felicity says and grabs him in her hands, moving up and down. Oliver’s hands fly to the wall for balance, caging her in. Felicity let her fingertips play with his tip, making him moan.

“Черт, я хочу, чтобы вы так плохо.” He kissed her neck as she slowly worked him. “Enough, please! I want you.” He said.

Oliver lifted her up and dropped her on the bed before crawling on top of her. The kiss was hungry, tongues and teeth clashing. He made his way down the column of her troat, sucking so he would leave a mark there, before easing the sting with his tongue.

“Oh, you’re gonna regret that move later, Mr. Queen.” Felicity said, her hands wandering down his back to lightly squeeze his ass.

“Not at all. You’re mine.” He replied, a finger softly touching her slit making her mewl. “Mine.” He doesn’t know where the caveman act came from but he can’t stop it. Oliver kisses a path to her breast, palming both before sucking on her left nipple. Felicity pushed him closer to her center with her legs on the back of his thighs; he hissed when his erection made contact with her skin and rocked himself over her slit twice.

Felicity was impatiently pushing him down by the time his mouth reached her navel. He eased himself down and snaked his arms on her thighs, hands on her hips to keep her from moving. He nuzzled the skin on her legs, leaving a mark there too, just to piss her off. When he reached her slit, he stopped, making her whimper.

“Oliver, please!” she pleaded. Grabbing his hair and he licked her once.

“Hmm, you’re so wet, baby.” Oliver licked her again, slowly. “Say you’re mine, Felicity, and I’ll give you what you want. I really want to, I missed tasting your folds. You’re so sweet, мое солнце.” His voice was husky from need and she whimpered.

“I’m yours, Oliver, I’m yours!” She practically screamed and he attacked, licking her clit in circles with his tongue and sucking her in. Soon he added a finger, and then another, still licking her. Felicity began trashing and moaning, pushing her hips up against Oliver’s mouth and he knew she was close so he started pumping her faster until she began screaming his name. Oliver helped her down of her high licking her slowly, her hips twitching every time he rubbed her clit.

He crawled back over her with a grin on his face.

“Huh, I would wipe that grin off your face, but I missed it too much.” She was beaming at him as she pulled him down for a kiss. Felicity used her grip on him to turn them around, not that he minded, she was a vision like that.

“You’re beautiful, любовь.” He said planting his hands on her thighs and she groaned, leaning to kiss his neck.

“Stop speaking in Russian, I’m already turned on as it is.” Felicity said in his ear before nipping his earlobe and continue her path down his neck, obviously, leaving a mark on it.

“Russian is a turn on for you?” he asked, he thought he had noticed, but he had to admit he wasn’t actually doing in on purpose, just that after almost four months speaking Russian, his brain was having trouble disconnecting from it.

“Ugh, as if you didn’t know.” She replies, planting open mouthed kisses on his collarbone, leaving her second mark, he could see her grinning at his skin.

“Я не знал. Но если она заставляет вас влажный, я буду говорить России чаще.” He replied, letting his hands slide from her thighs to her ass as he sought friction.

Felicity let her hand drift between them to palm him, but he stopped her.

“пожалуйста. I need you.”  He said, his voice tight. Felicity grinned and moved to accommodate him on her entrance. “Wait, condom?”

“I’m on the pill, take it as your welcome home gift or whatever.” She purred and sank down on him, her center tight around him.

“Fuck. You feel so good.” Oliver gripped her hips but let Felicity dictate the pace.

Soon they were both far gone, and as Felicity stilled over him, Oliver turned them around, chasing his release fast, pounding into her. In a few strokes he groaned loudly and suddenly he felt drained, his arms wouldn’t hold him anymore. Felicity accommodated herself under him so she could hug him, and Oliver nuzzled the crook of her neck for a while. The world had gone quiet and it felt so right. Fearing he might crush her, he got up from the bed, both made a noise when he tore away himself from within her. Oliver hurried to the bathroom to get a wet towel and cleaned himself quickly before coming back to bed and cleaning the stickiness off Felicity, to which she hummed in thanks. He dropped the wet cloth on the floor, not even bothering to go back to the bathroom, he spent almost four months away from her and he wasn’t wasting any precious seconds with her to throw a cloth. _Very clingy of yourself, Oliver._ He chastised himself while he climbed back on the bed but the thought was forgotten as soon as Felicity was chest to chest with him.

“I’m so glad you’re home, Oliver.” She said and pecked his lips.

“I’m glad I’m home too. Russia sucked, plain and simple. I’d like to say Diggle was exaggerating but it’s true, i got crankier without you to kick my ass.” He replied, kissing her cheeks and nose.

“You did fine, I’m sure. Just a bit broodier and growlier than usual.” Felicity says, making him smile.

“I’d love to ravish you more, but my sleep patterns got fucked up without you. Good tactical plan to take tomorrow off.” Oliver said and yawned, sinking further into the sheets. He laid on his back, as Felicity put her head on his chest and her arm across his stomach.

“You owe me, then.” She let out a breathy laugh. “Just kidding, I’m tired too. Let’s sleep. I love you, Oliver.” He got this feeling of rightness again, his chest swelling with warmness.

“I love you too, Felicity.”  Oliver went to sleep, wishing that feeling never left him, that _she_ never left him, because he knew that he was nothing without his personal sun.

**Author's Note:**

> OKAY. I HAVE A FEW LINKS TO SHARE AND A FEW TRANSLATIONS (Not even gonna lie, google translator helped me.) 
> 
> Felicity's[dress](http://onscreenstyle.com/wp-content/uploads/2013/10/Felicity-Smoak-Arrow-Grey-Coral-Color-Block-Two-Tone-Dress-Emily-Bett.jpg) on her birthday. 
> 
> The [Ring](https://40.media.tumblr.com/tumblr_mdb5evHRuF1r8yyl4o1_500.jpg) Oliver gets her. 
> 
> Oliver's [bracelet](http://www.notonthehighstreet.com/system/product_images/images/000/831/282/original_men-s-fingerprint-personalised-bracelet.jpg), kinda... imagine the stone instead of that charm. 
> 
> TRANSLATIONS:
> 
> Что я буду делать, если что-то случилось с вами? - What would I do if something happened to you?  
> Ты будешь мне конец- You'll be the end of me.  
> ребенок- Baby.  
> красивый- Beautiful.  
> Черт, я хочу, чтобы вы так плохо- Damn, i want you so bad.  
> мое солнце - My sun.  
> любовь- Love.  
> Я не знал. Но если она заставляет вас влажный, я буду говорить России чаще. - I did not know. But if it makes you wet, I will speak more Russian.  
> пожалуйста.- Please.
> 
> And kudos for you if you read the title and started singing the song.


End file.
